Where We Belong
by Abbydoodle23
Summary: What if Rory didn't reject Logan's proposal? See how they live years later. Is it just the perfect life? R and R please!
1. Chapter 1

_**AU: So much writers block…. I promise that I've been working on an update for Breakeven for those of you who care, although, I hope there are **_**some**_** who care. Just, my computer crashed and burned literally when I was in the middle of a prject that was unfortunately due the next day. But, all's well now!**_

_**Oh, and also:**_

_**August 8, 07: Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore marries Logan Huntzberger**_

_**August 18, 07: Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger gets a job on the Obama Campaign and travels with her new husband.**_

_**November 3, 07: Campaign Trail ends.**_

_**November 4, 07: Lorelai Gilmore marries Luke Danes**_

_**December 15, 07: Rory Gilmore – Huntzberger gets a job offer at the New York Times**_

_**December 23, 07: Rory Gilmore – Huntzberger finds out that she's pregnant**_

_**Prequel: A surprise!**_

Rory walked out of the all but familiar bathroom in astonishment. She couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at all 23 of the sticks of all shapes and colors. She was glad that she was alone for this, Logan was at a short business meeting and her mother was most likely at Luke's. She knew that she was supposed to feel excited, but all that she'd felt since she saw the many + and yes signs was…dread?

She wasn't completely sure why, she loved Logan and was even married to him, but she was a mess right now. All that she knew was that she was a crying confused girl and she wanted her mommy.

She heard the front door jingle and quickly tried to wipe away her tears and threw all the tests into the giant pocket of her sweatshirt. She knew that she still looked like crap.

"Ah, Fruit of my Loins, are you here to grace me with your company?"Her mother's voice came from the front hall. Her mother pranced into the kitchen and started to make coffee as Rory walked out of the bathroom. As Lorelai finished making the coffee, she turned around with a mug for each of them although, Rory realized, she couldn't have any.

When Lorelai saw Rory face she dropped both mugs onto the table and rushed over to her daughter, "Rory, what's wrong!" Lorelai said as she gave Rory a hug. "What happened?" She prodded. Rory, overwhelmed by it all, could just cry into her mother's shoulders.

Slowly, Rory dug out a few of the pregnancy tests and handed them to her mom. Lorelai glanced at the plus signs and turned back to Rory.

"Honey, your married, why is it such a big deal? You are still married, right?" Lorelai asked, still hugging Rory.

"Yes," Rory's hoarse voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I know, you're scared, but you have a wonderful husband, you should be happy about this! It might not be exactly the right time, but, it was probably going to happen sooner or late what with you not on birth control and all." All Rory could do was nod, and wipe up a few of the tears.

Lorelai just patted her back calmingly and said, "I think that you should tell Logan, he'll want to know."

"Yeah..." Rory murmured, suddenly smiling as she realized how good this could be. Just then, both girls turned their heads when they heard the front door open and shut and a familiar voice called out,

"Lorelai.. Ace.. Are you guys here?"

Rory jumped up and rushed into the bathroom, Lorelai watched nervously as Rory washed her face and pinched her cheeks so that she wouldn't look so sickly and pale. As Rory left the bathroom, Logan came into the kitchen.

"We're here!" Lorelai hollered.

"Here are my favorite women!" Logan said as he gave Rory a quick kiss. Rory couldn't help grinning, as her mother and husband made idle small talk.

"I'm pregnant!" Rory blurted out. She watched as Logan's face traveled from surprise, to shock, and then to happiness.

"Are you…happy?" Rory asked in a small voice. But, Logan's smile said it all as he came over and hugged Rory.

"No, I'm thrilled; I'm having a baby with the love of my life!" He mumbled quietly into her hair.

"I guess we're going to need a house!" Rory said enthusiastically as she started rambling off things they needed to do. Her earlier melt down was completely forgotten, Lorelai was amazed at how happy they looked.

"Um, guys," Lorelai said, interrupting their babbling. "You have 9 months to do that, but tonight's Grandma's party, where there will be a _lot _of alcohol. Good luck on making an excuse as to why you're not drinking." Lorelai said smugly. "Also, since this will be one of the last parties for months that Rory will be thin, I need hours to get her ready, so shoo Logan!"

"Mo-om," Rory complained.

"I'm just telling the truth, hun, now go away Logan!" Lorelai said as she pulled Rory into the bathroom.

…………….. The Party…………..

"Rory! I never expected to see you here," Exclaimed an exuberant Emily. Emily kissed Rory on both cheeks before also shaking Logan's hand. "When did you guys get back into town? Why, I haven't seen you since the fabulous wedding, oh, 4 months ago? Do you guys have any _news_?" Emily babbled away, lifting her eyebrows as she asked about news.

Rory could see the double meaning behind the words. "Whoa, Grandma, one question at a time, we got here yesterday, and yes it has been a long time and, I just finished the Obama Campaign. We've been traveling on it for months now, and just want a short rest at home. I also just got an offer at the New York Times as a freelance journalist," Rory was interrupted by Emily who pulled the couple into a back corner.

"You know, as well as I do, that that's not what I meant. I haven't seen you drink any alcohol all night, are you sick or something else?" Emily asked narrowing her eyes.

Rory cast a sideways plea at Logan. It was like the woman had pregnancy radar or something! "I just haven't been feeling well lately, Grandma, and so a major headache tomorrow wouldn't be the greatest thing in the world to go along with it, now would it?" Rory said.

"Ah, look Rory, its Collin and Steph, let's go say hello!" Logan said as he pulled them away from Emily.

"You saved my life! I owe you one," Rory said as they briskly walked over to their old friends.

Logan just pulled her wrist around so that she was looking at him. "You said yes, and are carrying my child, that's all that I can ask for!" Logan said as he kissed her full on the lips.

"I love you, forever and for always," Rory said lovingly into his mouth.

"I know Ace, I know."

…………………………………

_**AN: So, what did you think? Did it suck? I think that it was okay, and this was just a prequel chapter before the actual story of about 3 years later, their kid having been born. It's going to be a girl, because that's part of my plan, but does anyone have any name suggestions? I'd be extremely grateful for any of them.**_

_**P.S: Does anyone even read these? I know that they can be boring.**_

" Ace, it's time to get up," Logan's voice whispered gently into Rory's ear.

"Five more minutes…" She mumbled, trying to pull the pillow on top of her head.

"Nope, we'll be late for the exam


	2. Chapter 2 Life 4 Years Later

**Special shout out to Welcome to LaLa-Land for the name suggestion! Here's another chapter, keep in mind that it's 4 years later, so about… October, 2011.**

**September 8, 2008: Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore-Huntzberger is born.**

**October 22, 2008: …..**

_**Chapter 2: Life 4 years later**_

Rory stepped out of the new car that she and her husband, Logan Huntzberger, had just bought. It was a last minute decision, but it was good for families. Very safe and quite large, so it would do well with little ones. Or so that's what the sales man had told them.

Rory chuckled as she remembered Logan threatening the man, saying that he would sue him for all that he was worth if he was lying. She had to admit, it had its perks having powerful families although Rory never was the one to flaunt that.

"Mommy!" A little girl's excited voice interrupted Rory's thoughts. "I missed you, is the new car here? It's big. Why'd we get such a big car? The other one was prettier, even if this wed car is a better color." Rory smiled, her daughter, Ellie, still couldn't quite pronounce her R's.

"Yes, El, this is the new car, and its so big because we have so news to tell you. It's exciting, so Daddy and I will tell you together tonight when he gets home," Rory explained as she picked her daughter up.

Rory almost stumbled as she supported her daughter's weight. Soon she wouldn't be able to pick her up anymore. As Rory stared at her daughter's blue eyes, and blond curly hair she couldn't help but smile. Her daughter had lucked out and gotten the best traits from both parents.

"Honey, you know you're as cute as a button! Speaking of which, where's Grandma?" Rory said as she tapped Ellie's nose. Ellie gave her a weird look and tried to brush her nose off.

"I'm too old for that Mommy, I'm almost 4 And, Grandma Lorelai is in the kitchen." Ellie said matter of factly.

"El, you just turned 3 last month, I don't think you're almost 4, honey. Let's go see Granny," Rory's voice soothed as she led the two into the house. They had lucked out and bought a house in the Hollow, so Ellie could have a normal life. Everyone already adored her.

"Mommy, can we go to Grandpa Luke's for dinner?" Ellie asked as she tried to get out of her mother's arms. Rory smiled and nodded as she set her daughter down. "As soon as your father's home, we'll tell you the big news." Rory said as Ellie ran off.

"Don't make too much of a mess! Mom, I'm home you can come out of hiding now!" Rory yelled after her daughter and at her mother. Rory unconsciously put a hand on her stomach, thinking about the news they were going to tell their daughter tonight. After a year of trying to get pregnant again, Rory had finally conceived again, and on her daughter's birthday too!

Her mom and Luke would have to know too for that matter. The town would most likely know by morning, with all the gossip news.

"Ah! Fruit of my looms, and her own fruit, how art thou today?" Lorelai said as she was dragged back into the living room by her demanding granddaughter. "I see you have found another carriage that will take you anywhere you wish!" She said as she looked out the window.

"Granny, you're funny!" Ellie said as she moved over to the coffee table to color in her already open drawing book.

Lorelai grinned at her granddaughter before drastically putting a hand on her forehead. "It seems that your daughter had worn me out, so I'm going to bother Luke at the diner. You are coming there for dinner tonight?" Lorelai stated as she started to put her coat on. Ellie ran over and gave her a hug before becoming amerced in her drawing book again.

"Yes, we are coming but we have to tell Ellie some news tonight before, Bye Mom!" Rory said as she shut the door in her mother's face. Within seconds there was pounding at the door.

"What news could you have possibly kept from your Momma?" Lorelai said through the shut door.

"Nothing you won't find out tonight, now go!" Rory demanded as she walked over to the kitchen for coffee that would no doubt be there. She heard a small harrumph but then the sound of footsteps walking away. _That was too easy…_She thought**.**

* * *

Rory had just gotten her second cup of coffee when the front door opened and her lovable husband walked in. "Daddy!" she heard her daughter scream as she probably leaped into his arms.

"Hi sweetheart, now what have you done with your mother?" He asked in feign anger. Ellie giggled while Rory walked back into the hallway.

"She didn't kill me. _Yet_**,**" Rory joked as she walked over and kissed her husband, squishing Ellie between them.

"Ew!" They heard her exclaim. Logan covered her eyes with his hand and continued to kiss Rory. He felt her push against him and reluctantly broke off the kiss to put his daughter down.

"Why don't you go wash your hands El, and then we'll tell you the news right now," Rory said in her baby voice that always made her daughter laugh. No doubt, seconds later as Ellie was running off she giggled.

"Hello!" Rory said as she stood on her tip toes to kiss Logan again. Getting caught in the moment, they didn't notice Ellie until they heard her shrieking, "Gross!"

Rory wiped her mouth guiltily but dragged Logan over to the couch. Ellie sat down on her baby rocking chair and the parents on the love seat-couch.

"What's the news?" Ellie asked as she bounced up and down excitedly. Rory couldn't help but smile as the small curls bounced with her.

"Well, El, your mother would like to tell you some exciting news," Logan said chickening out at the last moment. "Chicken!" Rory hissed in his ear.

"Ellie, you know how you've always wanted a little brother or sister?" Rory said in a sweet voice, hoping that her daughter would catch on. Ellie just gave her a blank stare. "Well, Mommy's pregnant again; you're going to get a new brother or sister!" Rory said hoping that El would be happy.

Ellie's sweet smile turned into an ear to ear grin as she ran over and hugged both her parents. "When is it coming?"Ellie asked as she snuggled into Logan's chest. "8 months, El." Logan said as he kissed her hair.

"What! That's a long time!" Ellie complained as she lifted her head up from her Dad. "Why can't it come sooner?" Ellie said. Rory sent Logan a glance, not quite sure how to answer that question.

"The time will fly by Ellie, and we have a lot of preparing to do too for this baby, okay?" Rory said. Ellie nodded a bit apprehensive but still happy. After a few moments of silence, Ellie began again, "Can we go to Grandpa Lukey's now? I'm hungry and I want a special hamburger!" Ellie said as she stood up from her dad's lap.

"Sure, let's just have Daddy get dressed first and then we can go," Rory said. She practically pushed Logan up the stairs, for she two was famished. Logan smiled and pretended to drag himself, but was then mauled by an upset wife and daughter. "Alright, alright I'll go get changed. What wouldn't I do for my lovely wife and daughter?" Logan said as he made it the rest the way up the stairs. Rory just smirked and let him go.

"Life lesson, kid, its better to have the man scared than run over you," Rory said.

"Amen," Ellie agreed. Rory just grinned and waited for her husband. How well she had her daughter trained.

* * *

……**.Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger finds out that she's pregnant again!**

**Sorry for that, but I couldn't ruin the fun… Sort of. So, how was it? If I get 7 reviews, I'll post up another chapter! I know, a lame number, but you've got to work for your money! ( Your money being another chapter)**

**Question of the Chapter: Hows the Town going to react to Rory being pregnant again and to their growing family in the next chapter? ~ Take your guess in the review that you write me, and…. I don't really have a prize but it'll be fun and I'll recognize you in the next chapter along with another chapter update. The quicker you guess the question right, also the quicker the update! Also, more names for the next child would be welcome although it ( Not sure about gender yet) won't be coming for a while.**

**So, guess, tell, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Small Town Gossip

**AU: Here's another chapter, after about the 7-8 reviews I requested! This chapter has a bit of Rogan interaction as well as Rory and Lorelai, since some of you wanted more of it. I would like to give a shout out to kiera14 for guessing completely right about the towns reaction, I was planning it a little bit different, but I thought that her idea was really good and so changed my story a little bit to match hers, I guess. Also, Katlyn, Welcome to LaLa-land, and darkangelforever18 for guessing more about the town. Here it is!**

**Chapter 3: Small Town Gossip**

Rory giggled as she watched her daughter skip ahead on the side walk. Anywhere else and she would be yelling her head off for Ellie to be careful, but nothing bad ever happens in Stars Hollow.

"That should be the slogan!" Rory said joyfully out loud as she leaned her head against Logan's shoulder. "What should, Ace? Giggling?" Logan joked. Rory sent him a glare but shook her head.

"No, nothing bad ever happens in Star's Hollow." Rory said playfully although it wasn't completely true. "Sure," Logan agree, not wanting to get into a discussion about it. He just wanted to enjoy the time until the town found out, which would be total chaos.

"El, be careful, we don't want you getting hurt before we tell everyone else the news," Rory said. She playfully swatted Logan's hand that had strayed too far down her backside. "Logan, we're in the middle of a gossip-based town!" Rory hissed into his ear. He just smirked back at her. "God, you're such a kid!" She continued to say mad.

Logan smiled, "I can't help what my hands do! I've been gone for too long, I've forgotten my manners." Logan tried to plead his case. Rory laughed, "You've been gone for less than a day, mister, now keep your hands to yourself. Especially in front of Ellie! You'll give her lifelong images before she's even 4!" Rory said.

"Mommy, what are you whispering about to Daddy?" Ellie asked as she walked backwards to be able to see her parents. Rory visibly reddened and Logan laughed. "The baby, El" He told her. Rory nudged him in the side.

"Now we're lying to our daughter to! We wouldn't be in this situation if you could keep your hands to yourself!" Rory huffed. Logan continued to smirk but reached down to Rory's hand. She obliged and they walked the rest of the way to the diner like this.

* * *

"Daughter of mine!, why would you shut the door in my face like that? May I remind you of the 12 hours of labor I went through to have you?" Lorelai said as the young couple walked into the diner.

"But, I went through 23 hours of labor to have Ellie here, so isn't she the one to put the blame on now? " Rory said as she and Logan took a seat at an empty table. Lorelai laughed and turned towards her adorable granddaughter. "She has a point, Ellie." Ellie pouted. "What are you guys talking about? What's labor?" Lorelai and Logan both laughed, but Rory said angrily, "See, now you've confused her! Don't pay any attention to these delinquents, El," Rory pleaded.

"Now, mommy of mine, after Luke get's us some co-food then we can tell you the news." Rory almost goofed and said coffee. She was still getting used to the fact that she would have to spend the next 8 or so months without it.

Lorelai quickly looked around and yelled, "Luuuuke! We need food ASAP!"

"Do you have to be so loud? I have to very efficient ears, and I can hear just fine!"

Lorelai pouted, "Get us the usual! Quickly they have the 'news'!" She said a little too loudly. Everyone in the diner turned towards their table. Rory glanced around nervously, did it just have to happen that Babette, Miss Patty, Kirk and the rest of the town gossips just had to be in here right now.

"Hey mom, why is it that all of the people are the town gossipers?" Rory asked suspiciously eyeing her mother.

"Darn, we didn't think you'd noticed. I might have leaked that you had some big news for everyone, but that's payback!" Lorelai defended herself. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Rory, sugar what can we say? When you have a delicious eye-candy husband and a button daughter, we just have to hear the news. So spit it out, will yah!" Babette said from the far corner with Morey.

"Mommy, are they talking about what we talked about before?" Ellie asked. Rory just nodded.

"Why, Ellie, granddaughter of mine, you know the news? Why don't you tell Granny Lorelai!" Lorelai said scooting her chair closer to Ellie. Ellie looked between her parents and her Grandmother. "Mommy said not to."

"But, I can guarantee you ice cream and late bedtime stories when I'm over." Lorelai said in her sweet voice. "Mom!" Rory yelled. Lorelai just looked at her innocently.

"What, you kept information from me; your daughter has a choice! Maybe Paul Anka likes you more, but your daughter can like me more too! I spoil her rotten since she's the only one so far!" Lorelai yelled as she hugged her Granddaughter.

"Okay, break it up!" Luke said as he brought over 3 cups of coffee and a ton of greasy food. "Should I even try with the 'this food is bad for you, you should eat healthier'? Luke tried. Lorelai shook her head and greedily took a sip of her coffee. Rory just glanced at the cup awkwardly, not sure what to do.

Beside her, Logan smirked and started laughing. "Not funny!" She whispered to him as she playfully slapped him. "I thought that we weren't going to do anything inappropriate when in the town, Ace!" Logan said pretending to be shocked. This just made Rory angrier who turned around with a huff.

"Rory, why aren't you drinking the elixir of life?" Lorelai asked suspiciously. Suddenly there was a large grin on her face, and she started giggling madly. "Oh-my-god! You're pregnant!" Lorelai yelled as she stood up on her stool. Everyone in the diner cheered and Rory just stood there shocked as her mother stood up and danced on the chair.

"Lorelai, get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Luke scolded. It was Rory's turn to laugh as her mother got down, her face sheepish as she took her chair again.

"Rory, is it true? Are you carrying another button child?" Miss Patty asked. Logan scoffed as he saw her lick her lips as she looked at him. "Yeah, I'm pregnant." Rory admitted. Kirk suddenly stood up from his seat and made for the exit. "I have to tell Taylor about this, we need to decide what the plan is." Rory scoffed at him. Plan for what? It was her life; this town was just so nosy!

"Everyone, mind your own business!" Luke yelled, obviously seeing the need for the 4 some to talk. Rory sent him a thankful look before turning back to her husband and mother.

"Mom, I'm pregnant, 1 month along, and we're jazzed!" Rory said with a smile. She leaned back her head onto Logan's chest and stared at her ring.

"Well well, you're taking this so much better than the freak out of 07, when you found out about Ellie," Lorelai said. Ellie, who was oblivious to what was going on was eating her mini-hamburger. "Logan, take your daughter upstairs, Rory and I would like to talk! Alone," Lorelai shooed him off.

"Rory, I wouldn't of seen the day where you would want your mother over me, I'm shocked!" Logan pretended to be upset. He instead took his daughter's hand and led her up the stairs to the now abandoned apartment.

"Do you remember what we did the last time you got pregnant, Ror?" Lorelai said with a sly smile. Rory furrowed her brow but then smiled.

"Didn't we go shopping and then you would mock me by drinking coffee in front of my face?" Rory said as she scrunched up her nose. It really was hard not to drink coffee for any extended period of time.

"Yes, but we need a girl's night out!"

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to go to a stripper's club with you, one that's right in town to! And I couldn't even drink, so what was the point? You do know that we both also have husbands, right?" Rory groaned as she walked out of the club. Lorelai just grinned at her. "And, did you notice that everyone was staring at us? Everyone! What was up with those blue and pink ribbons? Didn't the town use those when you and Luke broke up?"

"Yes, but the girls needed some fun, and the boys both agreed that we could do whatever we want so we are following the rules! If it'll make you happy, go home to your lovey-dovey husband right now and do couple-y things! And about those ribbons, erm, they were for…." Lorelai mumbled.

"What were they for mom?" Rory asked a bit confused.

"I said hrmabrmatrm,"

"Moooom!"

"Okay, I told the town that they can use those ribbons to choose what the gender of your next baby will be!" Lorelai yelled. Rory just shrugged. "Oh, wait what did you say before about me and Logan?" Rory asked narrowing her eyes. Lorelai just pouted and stared at her.

"About the ribbons?"

"No, about me and Logan being, what'd you call it, 'lovey-dovey?" Rory said, not pleases at all.

I was just saying, I doubt that you two _don't _do that, how else would you be pregnant? All women do that, Hun, I mean, I do it to Luke, and man can he do it go-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Ew Ew! Gross, I want that image out of my mind!" Rory groaned and rubbed her head as they both headed back to the diner. When they arrived, Lorelai immediately raced in and kissed Luke, but Rory just sat down and groaned again.

"Logan, can we go home? Where's Ellie? She's coming back with us too, unless she's suddenly not our daughter anymore." Rory said through her gritted teeth. Then Ellie walked down the stairs from the apartment and sleepily went over to her mother. "Hoooome," Ellie moaned as Rory picked her up. Rory smiled triumphantly at the others. Logan just smirked at the scene.

"Gosh, Lorelai, what did you do to your daughter? She use to be so perky and fun, but now she's just like a prissy old woman," Logan joked. This only got him hit by Rory's purse. "Don't you dare call me old!"

Logan just grinned and shrugged, he mouthed to Luke and Lorelai, "Old,"

Rory just stood up from the table, carrying Ellie, and left the diner. Logan rolled his eyes but left the diner to, and started after her. I was just kidding, Ace,"

Rory sighed. "I know, just this pregnancy things got me all wound up, its hormones I guess. And just wait until I don't like any food except oranges. My oranges are my mother's apples…. Oh that sounded dirty… Oh, and guess what? This town has taken blue and pink ribbons to guess what gender this baby is going to be! Isn't that just peachy!" Rory almost yelled. She was frustrated, just not at Logan.

Logan laughed at her, and Rory just sent him an ugly look. "How can you laugh? This isn't funny at all mister!" Rory has now stopped walking, and was in the middle of the square by the gazebo.

"Ace, it's just that I've missed those rants of yours. I've been gone a lot lately, which I promise won't happen with you pregnant now, and I haven't been able to hear any of your amazing rants. I'm not laughing at you, just the crazy rant."

"Oh, "Rory said. She turned around and started walking back towards home, her daughter fast asleep in her arms. "I can't believe that she slept through all of that!" Rory exclaimed, completely changing the subject. Logan smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Let's just go home, Ace."

**AU: So, how was it? It was a little bit rushed… I know a lot of my chapters are, but they will get better, I promise. How about 10 reviews before the next chapter? Is that too much to ask?**

**Also, here's the next question: **_**What gender will the baby be?**_

**Rory and Logan are going to the doctor next chapter, as it will be a few more months in, what gender will the baby be? And, I have a little surprise in the next chapter for the baby! Can you guess what the surprise is? Thanks! And, don't forget the lil' green button below!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Baby Madness

**Yes, that's right. I got to a chapter 4. It's really hard to update theses days what with school being back in swing and all. Can you say UGH? **

**So, here goes the chapter. What with the doctor's visit and all. I hope that you like the results, and I'd like to give a big shout out to Juzzy, Welcome to Lala-Land, and Sabrina. Although, I'm not telling whose right or wrong yet. Read to find out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters unless you don't recognize them. ( Ellie ) I do however own this massive stack of homework papers that's been pushed aside so that I can write this. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Baby Madness**

"Rory, if you don't get your cute little but down here right this instant then I'm leaving this house without you! And that includes the baby which is apparently needed for these sorts of tests!" Logan yelled up the stairs. His wife and daughter had been up there for over an hour, and he was starting to get a little scared.

"Ace!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Chill out, will you?" Rory snapped irritably at her husband. It wasn't that she was mad-she was going to blame it on hormones.

"So, are we dropping Ellie off at Lorelai's?" Logan asked as he scooped up his giggling daughter into his hands.

"Daddy!!" She squealed as he blew rainbows on her stomach.

"Stop torturing your daughter, and let's go. You'll have plenty of time to do that when all of us get home!" Rory snapped again. Logan whispered something in Ellie's ear that made her giggle. Rory just raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"Ellie, what's so funny?" She asked as she grabbed her purse. They really did need to get a move on if they weren't going to be late. Ellie gave her dad a strange look before proudly repeating, "Daddy says that mommy's gwouchy fwom the baby!" Ellie said excitedly. Rory just rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Ace, do you want me to drive?" Logan asked. He didn't even wait for her answer before getting in and starting the engine while Ellie was getting put into her carseat.

"Go to my mom's," Rory said simply as she closed the door and got in to the other front seat. Ellie started humming _'We'll be coming around the mountain when we come,' _and quickly got Rory to sing along with her. It was a nice happy family look as they arrived at the inn.

Lorelai quickly rushed out to meet them as Logan got Ellie out of the carseat. Lorelai immediately picked her up but frowned. "I seem to be missing something…" She mumbled as she looked around. When she spotted Rory still in the car clutching her stomach Lorelai squealed. "My daughter!"

Rory got herself out of the car, but instead of hugging her mom she raced inside the inn to the bathroom, where she continued to puke her brains out. Morning sickness hadn't hit her until now, but it was worse than ever. A few minutes later she felt a cool clothe being offered to her by her mother and a few crackers. Lorelai whispered soothing words into Rory's ear before Rory felt well enough to get up.

"Thanks Mom," Rory said. Lorelai just hugged her. "It gets better kid, I promise."

The two eventually made it back out to the lobby where Logan had been waiting anxiously. Rory immediately noticed the absence of her daughter and raised her eyebrow. "Where'd Ellie go?" She asked as she looked around, thinking that her daughter may pop out and surprise her.

"She went to 'help' in the kitchen."

Rory just nodded and then gasped. "Oh my gosh, the appointment! We missed it! Oh, we're in soo much trouble! Why didn't you make me come out of the bathroom or come get me? We missed it and are now going to have to reschedule, do you know how long that takes? Awhile, and it may mess our baby up while we're waiting! I won't have the vitamins, I'm about to run out, and what if we make the baby really dumb or really ugly? What if it gets sick? We have to go to the doctor's! We have to go go go!!!! Logan!" Rory started to hit his chest as what she thought was hard. Logan suppressed his laugh, as he barely felt anything at all.

"Rory, I lied. I knew you were going to take forever, so our appointment's actually at 11 o'clock and not 9 o'clock. And, by the look at my watch, it's about half an hour until 11." Logan said with a smirk firmly in place. Rory just scowled at him.

"Well, at least you're adapting to the Gilmore way's of life," Rory mumbled as she shuffled away from Logan. Lorelai had been watching them the entire time, and was now smiling. They were so cute together. "Mom, tell Ellie we say bye and that we'll see her later!" Rory yelled as she left the building. Logan just gave a small wave as he followed her.

_They were truly perfect together,_ Lorelai thought.

* * *

"Hey, Ace, we're here," Logan said as he gently kissed Rory's forehead to wake her up. She had fallen asleep on the short car ride to the hospital-a much needed sleep if he has anything to say about it. She hadn't been sleeping much lately, she had been in the nursery room no doubt picking out the wall paper although they didn't know the sex yet. Hopefully they would find out today, they were 4 and a half months along had also noticed her looking at her stomach in the mirror when she thought that he was asleep. He wasn't. She had grown the bump almost a month ago now, but it wasn't really noticeable through her clothing until this week. He knew how much she loved the bump already.

Rory moaned and pushed his head away. "Sleeeeeep, where are we?" She mumbled snuggling into Logan's arm.

"Ace, heh, we're at the hospital. And, we're going to be late for the doctor if you don't get up," Logan warned, although he was just fine with sitting here.

But, Rory shot up immediately. "Why didn't you say we were at the hospital? Let's go!" Rory said as she grabbed his arm. He grinned and took the car key and put it in his pocket while he exited the car.

Logan saw Rory had a big smile on her face as she hugged his arm and he put the other around her waist. She sort of leaned into him as they walked in the door. Walking up to the desk, the nurse behind it looked preoccupied. "We're here for an appointment with Dr. Kenny, for 11 o'clock." Logan told her sternly. The nurse nodded and waved them in.

"Dr. Kenny's ready for you, follow me," She said and exited the room with the couple following. She lead them to a nice room near the back with a good window view. "The doctor will be right with you, you may change if you would like," She said before she left.

Rory grimaced at the clothes, they always seemed a little too small and so they hung open in the back. Logan just grinned at her.

"C'mon, Ace, put your clothes on," Logan smirked. She just glared back at him and made a twirling motion with her hand.

"Turn around, Logan." She said clearly. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Rory, I've seen you naked plenty of times, we're had sex too many times to count, and may I remind you about the time in the hallway or the library?" Logan asked. Although inside he knew that he had already lost the fight that hadn't even begun.

Rory just shook her head and blushed but continued to move her finger in a circle. With a sigh, Logan turned around. "Happy?" He asked. Rory just laughed and nodded although her couldn't see it. She quickly stripped her clothes and put the gown on, trying desperately to close it. But, it was no use.

"Tie me up, please!" She said as she put her back to Logan. She felt his warm hand on her cold skin, and without even feeling it told him sternly, "No, tie it up!" Logan sighed again and Rory laughed in victory.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and walked it. She greeted Rory and Logan pleasantly, she remembered them from the other visits for this baby and Ellie's pregnancy. She just thought that they were an adorable couple!

"It's nice to see you again, Rory, Logan," She said as she held out her hand to them. Both shook her hand happily. "I hope you didn't have any trouble getting here," said as she started to set things up. Rory and Logan exchanged a look but said nothing.

"Rory, if you could just sit up on the bed and we'll get started," Dr. Kenny said as she started took out the gel. With a gulp, Rory pushed herself up onto the bed and sat down just as she had many times before. The doctor lifted the gown up and gently smoothed the gel over her skin. It sent a shiver through Rory's back, but the smile remained on her face. Dr. Kenny then took started to get a picture on the screen by going over the gel with the 'thingy majig' as Rory called it.

Logan grabbed Rory's hand as the picture started coming up on the screen. She couldn't quite see the baby though.

"Oh my, Oh my," Dr. Kenny started muttering while looking. Rory squeased Logan's hand as her nervousness rose.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Rory asked, not bearing to think about there being something possibly wrong with the baby. But, Dr. Kenny just smiled.

"It appears we have a surprise that I didn't see before, you guys will have to buy another crib. You're having twins!" The doctor said excitedly, although Rory almost fainted from worry.

She squeezed Logan's hand really hard before smiling really big. "Two baby's… Two new baby's… We're going to have two baby's. 3 kids." Rory said unbelievably. Logan just continued to smile. He started to gently rub her hand with his thumb, taking in this information.

"Can we know the sex of the baby's?" Rory asked, her voice barely sqeaked by. She was just too excited.

Dr. Kenny smiled, " Of course. You can see one heartbeat right here," She said as she pointed at a little white spot and outlined it. " That baby's a little girl!" She said happily. "This little thing right here-its partly hidden by his sister-is a little boy!"

Rory smiled at Logan, and tried not to move so that the image would remain there. "Can we have a print out of our new son and daughter?" Logan asked. Dr. Kenny just nodded.

"Of course, I'll be right back with it! Let me just wipe off your stomach, Rory, and then you guys will be ready to go. Anna at the front desk will have the pictures and your prescription for some new prenatal vitamins and all. I'll see you next time," Dr. Kenny said excitedly as she wiped Rory's stomach off. Rory just couldn't wait to put her clothes back on, and to share the news with her mom.

As soon as Dr. Kenny left, Rory got dressed not even caring the Logan was watching. She was too excited. "Can you believe it? Two babies!" Rory exclaimed.

"I know, Ace, it's a dream come true," Logan said as he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss and peered up at him.

"So are you."

* * *

**Exciting huh? Boy and girl! So, please Review, I was very disappointed with last chapters, so please give me more! So, here's another. I would like just 6 reviews this time!**

**Question of the week: **_**What's Ellie's favorite color?**_

**I know, lame, but I would also like to hear some more names for boys and girls, I like the inspiration. I'll thank you a million if you help me find the perfect name!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Afternoon Hogs, Mornin' Jogs

**Okay, here's another chapter! Finally, right? I may update Breakeven too, but this is my first priority. Well, Breakeven should be but I'm more inspired for this one currently. The hunt for the baby names is still on, and a shout out to Juzzy88, Gypsykl79, and Sabrina for guessing for colors. But, you'll have to read to see what her favorite color is. At the moment, I'm still not sure…. **

**EXCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything, just a few of the people if you don't recognize them from the show. Oh, and that pile of homework just keeps gathering in width. **

**

* * *

  
**

Afternoon Hogs, and Mornin' Jogs

Rory was nervous, not all petty and 'how do I look' nervous, but it was an 'I'm going to puke any second now' nervous. Although, that would technically be normal for a pregnant woman, but she was pretty sure it wasn't the babies doing this. She was going to a society party, with a slightly noticeable stomach and a 3 year old daughter. Not only was this first society party since Ellie was born, but it was her first ever since the second wedding. Yes, ridiculous she had to weddings; one wedding in the 'Hollow' and one in Hartford. But, they had been perfect anyways.

Rory gasped as she felt the dress that had fit fine a week ago be zipped tightly around her. Apparently that week had affected her weight, making it increasingly hard to breath. "Mom!" Rory said, her voice very ragged from the lack of air. Lorelai chuckled and unzipped the dress a little bit.

"This is why we get dressed hours early, so that I have time to be a miracle worker and fix your lovely dress!" Lorelai exclaimed as she happily started to sew at the dress. Lorelai already had on her black dress, one that she was sure Luke would enjoy. Rory's deep blue dress showed off her new found curves in a different light, and was beautiful with her eyes. But, it didn't do much in the way of hiding her pregnancy.

"Mom, please just fix it. We still have to do the hair and make-up. We also have to get Ellie ready, which only really includes making her hair more bouncy and get her dressed. That was Hitler's asking, right?" Rory said angrily. This was one of the only times that Emily got on her nerves. Was it really necessary to make a 3 year old look like that?

"Whatever, that'll take a few seconds. But, you have to look good for the big announcement to everyone! You are going to tell everyone, right? Why else would my mother allow you to bring Ellie? Oh my gosh, I just realized that you won't be able to have anything to drink all evening! All 5 hours of torture being completely sober!" Lorelai started to cackle at this. Rory rolled her eyes and impatiently waited until Lorelai finished the dress.

She felt the dress be zipped back up and immediately felt that it was more comfortable. She rolled her shoulders a little, letting out a stitch. She heard a triumphant chirp of victory come from behind her and turned to let her mother look at her.

"You look great, hun. Now it's the fun time, makeup and hair!" Lorelai said as she dragged Rory into the bathroom.

* * *

Exactly 3 hours later, there was a tap at the bathroom door. "Mommy, Daddy says for you to stop prepping yourself and to help me." Rory heard Ellie's little voice come through the door.

She swiftly opened the door and was led by Ellie to her room. Rory had already laid out the pale pink dress El was going to wear. Ellie had picked it out herself when they went shopping to get the other dresses. Rory let her buy it, but only because she needed it for this and it was adorable on her. It came with this cute matching bow for the hair, and Rory couldn't believe she was gushing over her toddler's dress. Sad.

"Mommy, help me!" Rory was pulled out of her daydream by Ellie trying to take off her shoes unsuccessfully. Rory laughed and helped.

About an hour later, all three women were standing by the door, waiting for the boys to get there. "I think this is the first time that we've actually been ready before them," Lorelai said, astonished. Just as she finished her sentence, there was a knock at the door. "It's like they have superpowers!" Lorelai yelled as she flung the door open. Logan and Luke stood there in their very manly suits. Both women gave the appropriate guys kisses and then the quickly walked to the cars.

* * *

They arrived at about 7:05, and it had started at 7. Oh well, they were fashionably late. Lorelai and Luke went in first. That left the other three alone in the car, awaiting their turn.

Rory nervously patted her stomach. "Is it too noticeable? Will it be weird to go in there?" Rory asked nervously.

Logan gave her a small smile as he reached behind him to unbuckle the fussy Ellie. "It'll be fine, Ace. Just make the announcement quickly, and then we can leave. I don't even see why we have to be here." Logan complained. "_Typical Logan, not having a care in the world for anything but parties, or at least this kind of world." Rory thought._

"Because your parents wanted us to be here, and your mother already hates me enough." Rory said as she exited the car. Logan stepped up behind her, with Ellie in his arms, so that they could walk in as family.

Rory rang the doorbell nervously of Logan's parent's house. It seemed larger than she remembered, and maybe a bit brighter. Every window was lit. The door suddenly opened, revealing a distressed looking maid.

"Hello," She said briskly. She started taking their coats right away, not even asking this time. Rory sighed but took hers off and then helped Ellie with hers. This was going to be a night full of fun.

* * *

Lorelai had been right, it was hard having a completely sober party. She had no idea how she had suffered through them before she was 21, it seemed Impossible tonight. It didn't help that Rory had been dodging questions of her weight gain all night and that Ellie was a constant companion on her shoulder. This place seemed to frighten her, but thankfully Logan was there to help. Occasionally the two of them would disappear for a few minutes and reappear with guilty looks on their faces. But, right now Logan was nowhere to be seen and Ellie was gone with him. This left her no buffer,

"Ugh, Rory sighed as another women-Clara Hampton-started gushing about Ellie, even though she wasn't here.

"She's just so adorable, Rory dear, are there perhaps little ones to accompany her in the future?" Clara asked bluntly. Really this woman was getting on her nerves. Seeing Logan getting up a few stairs, obviously getting ready to make the announcement about the new babies, Rory quickly walked over and stood beside him. She put on her most determined face and reached over to grab Ellie. The crowd started to hush as they saw Rory and Logan, and Rory mentally cringed waiting for Logan to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry for the interruption but my wife-Rory Gilmore-and I have an announcement to make. You all know that we are happily married with a little girl, Ellie," Logan took a moment as Ellie shyly waved but buried her head into her mom's shoulder. The crowd didn't even laugh. "Ahem, now for our announcement; Rory is now expecting again. Twins." Logan finished. Before he had even finished his sentence people's hands were either clapping, or their jaws were dropping. Rory noticed that Shira was looking quite angry, causing her to smirk. That was one thing that made this night a little bit better, the anger rising off her Mother in law. Shira was busy being angry, while Mitchum was yet to have been seen this evening. Logan had told her that he was probably away on business.

"Congratulations!" A woman whom Rory didn't recognize exclaimed hugging her and Ellie. Ellie began to squirm, so Rory set her on the floor. She kept one hand in Ellie's just to make sure that she didn't wander off, but by the squeezing of her hand, it wasn't likely.

Rory was flogged with lots of congratulatory talk, and by the time 11 o'clock rolled around, she was drained. The party was beginning to wind down, so she saw no reason why she shouldn't beg out now with Logan. Besides, Ellie had fallen asleep in her arms almost an hour before, and Lorelai and Luke had left even earlier than that.

Scanning the crowd, Rory found Logan looking highly uncomfortable with an old woman blabbing on beside him. Yup, he was ready to leave. Walking over to him, Rory tugged at his arm and excused him from the lady.

"Thanks Ace, you saved my ass. She was going on and on about how men should please women more, and be nicer to them instead of just being in a hurry." Logan said, exasperated. Rory just chuckled and grabbed her coat from the maid.

"Let's go, Ellie needs to go to bed."

* * *

Almost an hour later, the pair arrived home. There had been a surprising amount of traffic at midnight, and this had caused a large back up. All Rory knew was that she wanted to snuggle with Logan in bed, and sleep for days. Tonight had been a pain.

"Looogan, bed." Rory said as she grabbed his hand. Thankfully, he was still awake enough to remember their daughter.

"Ace, Ace, I know that I'm just irresistible, but can't it wait until we put Ellie to bed? You make me feel cheap!" He said as he hurried ahead with Ellie in his arms. Rory realized that he was kidding, and laughed as she ran after him. "That's not what I meant!" She complained as she entered the house.

&

* * *

Rory opened her eyes slowly, letting the morning light sinks in. She realized that Logan wasn't in bed, and with it being constantly dark out in the morning, she had no way to tell what time it was. But, it seemed that it was probably late if he was up.

Climbing out of bed, Rory quickly made her way into the kitchen. The sight that she found surprised her. It was Logan, in a jogging suit. First off, when did he ever go jogging? She'd never seen him excersize, especially in the morning.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Rory asked as she rubbed her eyes. Logan reached his hands out towards her as he sat in one of the kitchen chairs. Rory slowly slid onto his lap, and glanced up at him. His smile was a little annoying. "What?" She asked irritably. All the sudden, she felt the urge to throw up, so she rushed to the bathroom. Thankfully, Rory made it to the toilet before she tossed her cookies.

Finishing up, she exited the bathroom to find Logan sitting in the exact same place, and he motioned for her to come over again. She pranced over to him and sat on his lap again, eagerly ready to start the same conversation.

She wasn't surprised that Logan hadn't followed her, she had told him the week before to leave her alone when she had morning sickness. It was just a pain for him to help her, and she didn't want to puke on him.

"So, jogging huh?" She said plainly.

"Ace, it's not a mirage; I enjoy a nice run every now and then. You're the only person I know that can eat and then not exercise at all and stay thin, and I haven't been to the gym in awhile so I mine as well. I didn't wake you up because I knew you wouldn't want to come. And besides, Ellie's here. We couldn't leave her alone." Logan explained as he gently stroked Rory's hair. He didn't want her crazy hormones to make her upset.

"Hey, you do know another person who can eat crazily! My mom can, and if she knows what's best for her Ellie will be able to too."

"Yeah, Ellie won't be able to do that for years hopefully, and I'm pretty sure that you've been smuggling some coffee to her, if I'm correct." Logan said.

Rory pouted and said guiltily," No! " A little too fast.

"Then why is she always staring at my cup of coffee longingly whenever I drink it, Ace?" Logan said as he gave her a fake little punch.

"How should I know?"

"I think you do. With all this lying, I'm starting to wonder why I ever said I do," Logan joked. Rory didn't find it so funny.

"I don't find that funny, do you? We love each other, which is why we're married!" Rory almost shouted as she slid off his lap.

"Rory, Rory, I was kidding. I love you so much, you wouldn't even believe it. Just try not to give her too much, okay?" Logan asked as he stood up. He reached forward for a good bye kiss. She reluctantly kissed back.

"Are you sure that you are going jogging?" Rory said with a sudden change of heart as she grabbed his hand and tried to lead him to the bedroom.

"Wow, twice in 24 hours, I must be a lucky guy." Logan said. "Yes, I'm going jogging. Good bye Rory," He said and quickly left before she could say anything else. Little did he know that she would be waiting in the exact same place upon his return. Finally, Rory had found herself a good one.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I was kind of low on ideas and just needed a filler in time. Rory's about in the end of her 4****th**** month, and I'll have a bigger lapse next time. Thanks for the awesome reviews guys, they mean a lot. I would like perhaps 8 this time for another chapter. No, this is not blackmail I just like the encouragement. **

**Question: **_**How will Rory react to have giant feet, a lot of morning sickness and a giant stomach?**_

**Also, just a reminder that the race is still on for names for the twins, its one boy, and one girl remember! YAY!**


	6. Chapter 6 Valentines Horrors or Wonders?

**Yup, another chapter. I had a small little idea so here it is. It's just a spur of the moment thing, so please bear with me. I have a slight change, just for Valentine's Day, Rory's still in her 4****th**** month, so that Logan and Rory can have a celebration.**

**Here's a shout out to: Juzzy88, obsessivecullendisorder, melako17 and Sabrina for reviewing the last chapter! Please feel free to do the same for this chapter! Also, thanks for answering the questions. Check out how Rory feels!**

**EXCLAIMER: I own nothing…. Except Ellie, well… the character's mine, the name and such isn't… well, you get the picture.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Valentine's Day ****Horrors**** Wonders**

"Mom, are you sure you're okay with taking Ellie for a few hours? I don't want to dump a load on you. You already have done lots for us, I completely understand if you've changed your-"

"Rory, hun, I'll be fine with Ellie." Lorelai interrupted her daughter's nervous rant. She took hold of Ellie's hand as she explained, "Ellie loves me… I think… We'll be fine. Go have a _lovely_ time with your husband. You deserve it! Luke and I will be fine with Ellie for the evening and tomorrow morning. We can celebrate _any _time we want." Lorelai said suggestively.

"Ew, didn't need to know that. And, okay fine. I'll go have a good time, but you have my number in case. And remember, she doesn't like to sleep without her Boo-Boo bear. She also only likes bath's that are warm, not hot." Rory explained quickly. She knew that Ellie would be fine, but this was their first time out alone it a long while. She was actually a little nervous. But, she knew that she would be going since she was already dressed. Her bump was ever so glistening through the thin material of her dress, but to her it just seemed like a nuisance. Really deep in her heart, Rory knew that there was nothing to worry about.

Luke and Logan just stood off to the side, listening to their wife's chatter. They had come to know that they would always worry and understood. This time's bickering was taking a bit longer than other's though, and Logan noticed that if they didn't leave soon they would miss their reservation. "Ace, we've got to go. You don't want to miss our reservation, do you?"

"No, I guess not. Give me a kiss El." Rory said as she stooped down to Ellie's level. She noticed that this was getting harder to do, what with her giant feet. At least the vomiting had gone down a little in the last week.

Ellie quickly pecked her mom's cheek and then started to walk off with Lorelai and Luke. "Bye Mommy, Daddy. I love you!" She said as they started to get into the car to leave.

* * *

"I'll have the Italian pesto creation and an iced tea please," Rory ordered. She wasn't very hungry right now. Logan shot her a quick look before ordering himself. Once the waiter left with their orders he turned towards Rory. He could tell that something was bothering her.

"So, this is a nice romantic evening, right Ace? A nice get away: and you look beautiful by the way, have I told you that yet?" Logan said as he scooted closer to her in the booth. He could see the small flinch at his words and could almost feel the coldness radiating off of her.

"Yes, very nice. And yes, you have told me that. Like ten times!" Rory exclaimed unhappily. She knew that she was being unfair to Logan, he hadn't done anything bad. Well, not technically. Rory just rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Logan asked visibly hurt. Why would his Ace be so _unhappy_? "Is it something I did? Because all I remember doing is asking you out and telling you that you were beautiful." He said, his voice rising a little bit.

"No it isn't you… Actually yes it is! I'm not beautiful! I have big ugly ankles, I'm pretty sure from vomiting my complexion is horrible and I feel all clammy. Oh and not to mention that I have a gigantic stomach. No one can be sure whether I'm pregnant or not, so they probably think that I'm just really fat or something! I hate being pregnant, and I hate you for making me like this!" By this time Rory was crying and leaning into Logan's shoulder. He hugged her to him and kissed her head.

"Rory, that will all go away soon and then you'll have another cute two babies! You remember Ellie when she was little, so think about two new babies! And I'll be there to help you every step of the way, as will your mom and Luke and your dad and all of our friends. Think about it, it's all worth it in the end. I still think you're beautiful. As for other's thinking that you're fat, we can simply put a sign on your forehead that says, '_I'm not fat, I'm pregnant with twins!' _See, problems solved." Logan said soothingly into her ear. Her crying had sufficed to small sniffles as she pulled herself away from his shoulder and looked at him.

She let out a little bit of what was supposed to be a laugh but sounded more like a hiccup as she said, "You just basically told me everything that I already knew. But, what about when the birth happens? I'm scared. I knew that I did fine with Ellie, but what about twins? What if I don't have enough energy! I could fail them, Logan I could fail them!"

"Shhhhh, Ace. If there's one thing I know about you it's that you never give up. You'll keep going for our kids as long as you possibly can. I know that you'll make it, so don't worry about it. For now just have a great time at this dinner, because I'm sure paying a heck of a lot for it!" He joked. Rory smiled feebly at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Logan and Rory then enjoyed the rest of their evening out and alone from any other distractions.

* * *

The next morning, Rory woke up to see that she was still draped across Logan's bare chest. She couldn't help but smile at the way he looked as he slept. He looked so peaceful, but determined. She couldn't help but watch him. Suddenly Rory felt herself being flipped over onto her back and saw Logan looking down at her.

"What, one night isn't enough for you? You just have to keep looking at me? I know that I'm good looking, but I never thought of you of all people to be thinking like that. I'm surprised Rory." Logan said as he leaned in and kissed Rory. She melted into the kiss for a minute before breaking away. Lorelai would be here soon with Ellie.

"I thought that you were asleep, that was cheap mister!" She said as she playfully kissed him on the lips. She broke away and started to get up when Logan started to kiss her cheek leading down to her neck. "Loogan," She moaned as he kissed her neck. "I'm almost 5 months pregnant with twins, and my mother's bringing our other daughter to our house soon. Don't you think we should get up?" She mumbled out the words as he continued to kiss her neck.

"You're just too delicious." He mumbled back. But, he reluctantly climbed off her and let her go from under him. Just then Logan heard a car door being shut outside, so he quickly threw Rory's shirt at her and put a shirt over his head. He watched as Rory slipped out of his shirt and into her's. As they both exited the bedroom and walked towards the front room to greet Lorelai and Ellie Logan playfully slapped Rory's ass.

"Stop it!" She hissed. "Our daughter's just outside this door, as is my mother!" She said pretending to be mad. Really she was extremely happy. She almost wished that her mother hadn't come yet.

Crap, she just realized she was getting horny when she was nearly 5 months pregnant and with her mother and daughter just outside their house. _Great._ Actually, what was happening with her mother and daughter? They should be inside by now….

Walking towards the door, Rory started laughing hysterically as she saw what had happened. Logan gave her a questioning look as she waved him over. He walked over to her and he too doubled over in laughter. They should have warned Lorelai about Ellie and lollipops. Ellie had probably asked for a Dum Dum, and then when Lorelai gave it to her she ate it all nicely, but as soon as Lorelai tried to take it out of her mouth to help her out of the car seat Ellie had put it into her hair. Nice.

Rory and Logan watched as Lorelai tried to get the sucker out of her head as she got Ellie out of the car seat. Rory noticed that the sucker was hearts shape-probably one from Doose's Ice-cream Shop. At least if she couldn't get the lollipop out it would be festive.

Rory and Logan quickly scrambled to sit down on the couch as a fuming Lorelai and bubbly Ellie walked into the house. Well, Lorelai more of stalked into the house, but you get the picture.

"You're daughter just stuck her lollipop deep into my hair, I think that you better take her off my hands before I STRANGLE her!" Lorelai yelled as she gently pushed Ellie towards her parents.

"I'm sorry, Grammy. That's what Mommy told me to do if someone ever tried to take what's mine." Ellie explained as she ran over and hugged Logan. She hugged Rory too, but then strangely hugged Rory's stomach. When she looked up at the weird looks Lorelai was giving her, Rory explained,

"She's hugging the twins." Lorelai just nodded but then frowned again.

"So, it's your fault that this disgusting piece of candy is in my hair?"

"Sorry, but I don't want my daughter to get things taken from her. I didn't know she would put a sucker in your hair!" Rory explained. Logan couldn't help but snicker at Lorelai's expression.

"So, you think this is funny, _blond boy_?" Lorelai demanded, using her former nickname for him. Logan tried to hide his smirk, but ended up laughing again.

"Fine! Well, I'm leaving!" Lorelai stalked off, but turned back at the doorway. "Bye, fruit of my looms and her fruit! Good riddance blond boy." And with that, Lorelai left the family alone.

"Do you think that she's actually mad at me?" Logan asked, totally serious.

"No way, it's all funny to her."

"Good."

* * *

**I know, it was kind of short. I just wanted to get something out for Valentine's Day. I haven't been doing too well lately, I've been sick and I hurt my wrist and I hurt my back. Not to mention I have a new job, and well there's lots of stuff on my plate. So, I'm sorry for the short update!**

**Thanks for answering the previous question. I promise for the next chapter that there will be a longer time gap, instead of practically going back in time! :b. Sorry about that.**

**Question of the Week/Update: **_**What color will they paint the new nursery since there's both a boy and a girl? **_

_**I also am still in dire need of names. PLEASE!!!! Lots of names, both boy and girl, to choose from! Lotsa cookies for people who help!**_

**So, here's to being me and having another update to come! Yay!**

**Opps, also, Happy Valentine's Day! If you would like to, share what you did special for Valentine's Day with me by reviewing! Yeah! Also, here's to a good start to the Olympics! Yay! Hm, I feel like saying here's to that Georgian who died in the practice of the Olympics, may he rest in peace.**

**PST. Remember to please review. I will love you forever and for always if you do! It's easy! Just click the green button!**


	7. Chapter 7 What Did You Just Say, Doc?

**What, is it really her? This story? Really? Yes yes it is. After the long long wait (I blame school and work and stuff) I am back and hopefully better than ever. I've just been so busy lately, and I was in a car accident (I am fine) so I couldn't (literally) write for awhile. But, here's the next chapter. It's April and she's about 27-29 weeks along. So, about 6 months. I'm sorry if it's a little sloppy, I'm still getting used to third person again ever since school let out (We had to do a bunch of autobiography type things.) So, please read and enjoy!**

**What did you just say, Doc.?**

"Rory, you're going to be late if you don't get down here now," Logan said, becoming more than a little impatient. "What could possibly take a half hour for you to do to get ready for a doctor's appointment? Unless he's McDreamy or Steamy or whatever the name is, I don't think you need to have that much makeup on. Besides you're not exactly th-"

Logan was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, hubby. Now, what am I not exactly?" Rory said with a small smile. She was joking with him of course, she knew that she was fat. She was 6 months pregnant with twins for heaven sakes!

"You look beautiful, Ace," Logan said and gave her a small kiss on the mouth. She pouted when that's all she got, but was pulled towards the car. "See, we're late," He said as he pointed at the clock. It was half past 9 and their appointment was at nine thirty.

"Fashionably late, besides you can't hurry a Gil-Huntzberger woman. Just ask your mother." Rory said in a huff as buckled her seat belt. She glanced nonchalantly at Logan, and smiled in victory as she realized that he had his seatbelt on too. Her years of bothering him about it had finally got to him.

"It's McDreamy and McSteamy, by the way," Rory said to his earlier question.

"Huh?"

"In Grey's Anatomy the show, those are both the doctors. Derek and Mark. You should know this by now," She ranted a bit. Logan gave her a weary look, remembering the hours of the show she'd made him watch a few weeks before when she wasn't feeling well from morning sickness.

"Whatever you say, Ace." He said as he pinched her arm gently at a stop light.

"Ow! Hey you might hurt the babies!" She complained even though she knew it would have no effect on them.

"Well, then you better be glad that I'm a doctor and can save you," Logan said with a sly grin. He was returned with a confused look from Rory. "Wha-Oh! Dirty!" She yelled, remembering what they'd said before.

Logan settled his arm around her shoulders for the rest of the ride to the doctor.

* * *

"Gilmore-Huntzberger?" A voice snapped Rory out of her thoughts. She'd been thinking of names. "Here," She replied and stood up. Logan did too, and took her hand. She always needed a little reassurance at the doctor's office.

"This way please," The nurse said as she directed the couple into a room at the end of the hall. Room number 7, lucky, Rory noted in her mind. "The doctor will be in in a minute to see you," She said and hurried out of the room.

After a minute of silence, Logan spoke up, "So, have you really thought about any more names?"

"Not much," Rory said with a guilty look on her face.

"So that's why you're up at night with a name book in your hands and a flashlight? Logan said, laughing. Rory started to blush immediately.

"I thought you were asleep," She admitted.

"It's okay, so any names strike out at you?" He asked, slightly scared of what she'd say.

"Well, for a boy I like Howard, or maybe Harry. Oh, William too!" She said.

"No, No way am I naming my son after William or Harry. I didn't even see them in England, and Howard. That's not from the fountainhead, is it?" Logan said, slightly suspicious.

"No.." Rory said guiltily.

"Please, some other names, Ace." Logan pleaded. A little boy named Howard? Howie? Howie you doing? No.

"Well, what about Peter?" She suggested. He might not know this name.

"No, that's still from the Fountainhead isn't it." Logan said, shaking his head.

"Ugh, you're not fun." Rory pouted. Just then, a knock was heard at the door and Dr. Kenny walked in.

"Hello, Rory Logan, it's nice to see you again," He said as he nodded at both of them. Logan waved slightly and Rory smiled.

"So, let's have a look at these little rascals," the doctor said as he started to put some of the cool jell on Rory's stomach. She shivered a little bit, and Logan grabbed her hand. He mumbled sweet words of comfort almost inaudibly at her. She gave him a small smile and tightened her hand on his.

"Everything looks good," The doctor said after a few minutes of looking at the babies. "Rory, Logan, this is you're little girl right here," He said as he pointed at a small white outlined shape on the screen. "This is the heartbeat," He said as he pointed at something else on the screen.

Rory gasped and cooed at the screen, "Look at her! She's so cute," While Logan tried not to roll his eyes at Rory. It was a black and white shape on the screen, definitely not cute. But, he still nodded at her.

"And this here, this is your little boy. He's hiding a little bit behind his sister so he's a little harder to point out." The doctor said as he pointed to another shape on the screen. This time both of the couple stayed quiet since it wasn't such a big deal anymore. Rory'd been coming in every 2 weeks now for awhile, just to check up on the babies.

"Okay, I'm finishing up here, but I have to warn you that now you'll need immediate bed rest. I don't want you up on your feet anymore Rory," Doctor Kenny urged. Rory nodded before looking up at him in surprise.

"Bed rest, but why? I'm only 6 months along, and I'm doing fine? Why do I need bedrest? I don't really think it's necessary yet, please don't make me!" She said, freaking out. Rory was pretty close to crying at this point and was holding onto Logan's hand very tightly as the doctor cleaned off her stomach.

"Well, you haven't had any problems yet, and we'd like to keep it that way. I'm sorry, but it's really not that bad. Now you get to do everything that you always wanted to, stay in bed all day and watch T.V." The doctor said, sympathetically.

"No, I need to work. I have another daughter, do you realize this?" Rory shouted at him. No, she just couldn't be on bed rest for 3 whole months!

"Calm down, Miss. Please, I'm just doing my job. You will endanger your babies if you don't do this, so please do."

Rory nodded sullenly and Logan again squeezed her hand in reassurance. When the doctor finished, he shook hands with both parents and then left with a short good-bye.

"3 months," Rory muttered as they both stood up to leave.

"Ace, we can get out of here as soon as we sign out and get some more meds at the front desk, okay? I promise, it'll be okay." Logan comforted Rory. She just nodded and took his hand as they walked out of the room.

* * *

"Mommy!" Ellie screamed as she ran towards her parents, a tired Lorelai behind her.

"Gilmore Girls of any kind do not run, Ellie. I can't keep up with you," She said as she panted. Rory smiled little as Logan picked Ellie up and gave her a rainbow on her stomach.

"Stop it Daddy, that tickles!" Ellie screamed as she collapsed with giggles. Logan smiled in accomplishment.

"Thanks mom, for looking after her," Rory said and hugged her mom. Lorelai raised an eyebrow at Logan after the sharp embrace from her daughter.

"Are you okay, hun? Everything with the twins is fine?" Lorelai asked in concern.

"I have to be on bed rest from now until they're born, and it sucks." Rory complained as she let go of her mom. Lorelai gave her a sympathetic look.

"I guess Logan will have to paint the room and decorate it all by himself then, huh." She commented. Rory glared at her.

"Of course not, I'm making the room myself. I'll pick out furnature from magazines and the internet, he'll just do all the labor." Rory explained.

"Mommy, can I help?" Ellie asked as she walked over to Rory. Rory smiled down at her daughter, thinking about how there would soon be two more kids just like her running around too.

"Of course you can, just us girls, right?"

"Right,"

* * *

Two weeks later…

"Mommy, the cribs are here! And Daddy just got back from the store, and he has the paint. I get to help paint Mommy, and it'll be fun. But, why can't the room be all blue? Why does it haf to be part pik and part blue? I like pink two, but stripes aren't fun. Just a whole colow would be gooder," Ellie said as she hopped onto the bed with Rory. Ellie snuggled her head into Rory's shoulder as Rory looped her arm around Ellie. She'd missed her nap today, and must be tired.

"Well, I don't think your little brother would appreciate a pink room, and I don't think a little sister would appreciate a blue room. So it's stripes, El. But, ah, your rooms just as you like it, so it'll be fine." Rory said as she stroked Ellie's hair. She felt her daughter go limp in her arms, and soon heard a steady breathing. Just like that, Ellie was out like a light.

A few minutes later a voice came floating up the stairs, "Rory, I got the paint and you'll never guess who I saw at the store-" Logan stopped when he reached the top of the stairs and saw Ellie asleep next to Rory. He smiled at the sight.

"Can you take her to her bed? She missed her nap today," Rory said in a hushed whisper. Logan walked over and gently picked up Ellie, as to not wake her, and walked her towards her bedroom. Gosh, she was getting heavier. It seemed like just yesterday she was in diapers. Logan reached Ellie's bedroom and gently laid her on her bed, and tucked her in. He gave her a swift kiss on the forehead before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Logan walked back to his bedroom and went over to Rory. He sat on the edge of the bed and peered at her. She looked like she was asleep, and he just couldn't resist this perfect moment. Logan reached his head down and gave her butterfly kisses on her eyes and face, and after a few moments heard giggling from underneath him.

"I knew you were awake," He said between kisses. Another giggle answered him.

"I almost was, but you had to ruin it." Rory said as she continued giggling and pushed him off of her.

"No, I saw a perfect moment and just had to take it, Ace. So, what did you spend your afternoon doing? Looking at baby name books?" He said with a smirk.

"You know me too well, Huntzberger" Rory smiled.

"So, what's the scoop? What's the name of the day today? Or, name's of the day?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I don't have names of the day, just names of the week of names that I currently like." She argued.

"Well. Still. What names do you currently like?"

"Okay, so for our little girl what do you think about the name Victoria? It's my mother's middle name, and also I like the nickname or Tori." She asked. He gave her a smile. "I think it's very beautiful, Ace, so I'll keep Tori in mind. Although what if she wants to call herself Vickie?"

"Then I'll vomit and ground her for life."

"Okay, good plan. So, add Victoria to the list and what other names?" Logan asked as he took a little pad of paper out of his pocket to write the names on.

"Well, I like Ann for a middle name or first name, and Addison." She said with a smile. He wouldn't know these names for sure.

"Rory, I'm not naming our second daughter after Ayn Rand, or from a dead person." Logan said with a frown.

"How could you possibly of guess those names? And besides, we could call her Annie or Addie. They're cute!" Rory argued.

"No way, no. Next names?"

"Fine, well I like the names Cameron and maybe even Emily."

"Cameron for a boy you mean? And, Emily? After your grandmother?"

"No silly, Cameron for a girl. It could be either name, but it's cuter for a girl. And, yes after Grandma. It's a pretty name."

"I think boy names belong to boys and girl names to girls, so a no to Cameron. And if you want to name her after your grandmother then go ahead, but I still don't know why you would want to," Logan said, thinking about the two. They had a more formal relationship than that of a family, but he wouldn't criticize her.

"What! I can't believe you just said that. Rory's a boy name Damn it, and Logan can be a girl name. You just criticized both of us. You're unbelievable," Rory said in a angry huff.

"Woah, Ace, technically your real name is Lorelai, and Logan is more commonly a boy name and should remain that way."

"Shut up, Shut up! That's so prejudice, Logan. Just, shut up!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. How about we talk about boy's names instead. Okay? Please don't shoot me," He said as he raised his hands up in mock surrender. Rory just glared at him.

"No, how about you go start to paint the baby's room, or just. Get out of here, okay? Give me time to cool off." Rory said in a huff as she turned over. Logan gave her a pained look. He knew most of that anger was just mood swings from the pregnancy, but it was hard not to get too caught up in it.

"Good night Ace," He said as he kissed her head and walked out the door. She shuddered slightly at his touch before closing her eyes for the not much needed sleep.

* * *

**So, how was it? I know that it's been awhile and I'm sorry , I just got caught up in school and everything and this wasn't on my mind much. So, the room is being pink and blue striped (unless something happens to make that not happen ****) The next chapter is the long awaited, baby delivery and will likely be a lot longer.**

**The new question of the week/month: **_**What will Ellie think of the new babies?**_

**Okay, well, please my lovely followers press the green button at the bottom and Review! I love them as much as I love you! Thanks!**


End file.
